


You can tell me anything, I promise

by Creatornottraitor



Series: Ishimondo [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: I don't even know anymore





	You can tell me anything, I promise

Ishimaru woke to the sound of sobbing. It wasn't a sound he often heard from other people, he was usually the one getting worked up. He turned to his side, remembering he wasn't alone in the bed. His boyfriend was sobbing, his shoulders moving up and down with the severity of it. Kiyotaka scooted closer to him, hoping to try and calm him down. " Mondo? What happened?". He kept his voice to a calm whisper, but he was having a borderline panic attack. Mondo sniffled and curled up tighter into himself. " 'm fine. Just a nightmare, no worries.". " Mondo, you are crying. What kind of a person would I be if I wasn't worried?". " C-cryin'? I'm not cryin'!". " Mondo, don't lie to me. I can't stand liars. If you don't want to talk, that's fine, but I did hear and see you crying! I'm concerned for you!". Mondo roled onto his other side, his eyes red from the tears rolling down his cheeks. Taka looked into his lavander eyes. " Was it about Daiya?". Mondo sniffled, and nodded his head. " Yeah. It's hard to deal with, ya know? It had've been my fault, if I ha-". " Mondo, I never want to hear those words out f your mouth again, you hear me? It was not your fault, there was nothing you could've done to prevent it.". " Bu-". " And don't you dare try and argue with me.". Mondo stared at him with tired eyes, and a small smile. " I knew you could cheer me up. Thanks, bro.". " No need to thank me! I just want to help you.". Without warning, Mondo wrapped Taka in his arms, not in a crushing way, but in an almost protective way. " Please don't leave me. I love you, and I need you. Please don't go.". Taka could hear the creakyness of his voice, indicating he was about to cry again. " I promise. I'll stay here as long as you need.".

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, this is part of the " Love like you" storyline.
> 
> Welp.


End file.
